


Jar Of Hearts

by UnOriginal_Paste



Series: Cold in the never ending storm. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bullying, Cold Victor Nikiforov, Crying, Cyberbullying, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Long Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Merciless teasing, Muhahaha I added Chihoko, Only In Katsuki Yuuri's POV, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Third Person, Poor Life Choices, Scars, The past and the future, Toxic Friendships, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Victor and the others are just complete assholes, small age difference, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, A normal student in college, just like any other, permitted with a scholarship and multiple honor classes based on his strength and weaknesses.He wasn't quite popular, he was well known for being project partners with others - to whom which he does all the work, he has a small group of friends, that are entirely protective of him and will sacrifice each other for their own sake.Until, they all come across the school's most popular senior, Victor Nikiforov.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Cold in the never ending storm. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. V

**Author's Note:**

> This will possibly be updated twice a week, or two chapters each, I can't really decide.  
> I've been emotional for a while, so I decided to write all the pain out.  
> There will be errors of what college would look and seem in this story, I haven't graduated YET.  
> I forgot what school was because of social distancing and everything going on.

* * *

_**Life is Like a Coin** _

_**You can spend it any way you wish, but you can only spend it once.** _

* * *

_A+ on grades,_

_A+ on exams,_

_Acquired Scholarship and enrolled to honor classes._

_Katsuki Yuuri was just a dozen of those students that were labelled to be clever clogs. He doesn't giver mercy to his grades, most likely his line of grades reach 100 - 90 each time, without a trace of 89, the teachers have loved having Yuuri as their student, making him the most dedicated._

_He was very familiar in the school, towards other people walking in the crowd, he only camouflages with the others, he was only well known for his grades and participating in classes instead of school activities such as festivals and sort._

_As a freshman, it wasn't very common for Yuuri to be well known in the whole school, he can be found reading books in the library, or usually just hanging out in the lunchroom and clubs with his small group of dedicated friends, Phichit, Guang Hong, Seung Gil, and Leo. He is also well known in Literature clubs, Estes has cherished the friends very well, along with Lolita in the gaming club._

_Yuuri was welcomed with many others, who were by his back, he appreciated that, they also gave him some space, he liked to hang out with Miss Minako at the dance studio, usually practicing ballet or dancing, he was a major at that, to whom Minako cherished him as her also dedicated student._

_Yuuri had wanted to help his family, he enrolled school by himself with his entire savings, to be able to learn and one day to help them from how they have supported him ever since he was young. Encouraging him to do things and to be free, they have been forced to pay high taxes, and high payments since they have not been able to pay the taxes for their last running onsen. They only have the last hot springs in Hasetsu, which makes it more difficult for them to handle service, others were not coming to visit them which makes it worse for a fact._

_Yuuri currently lives in Detroit with Phichit as roomates, who is obsessed with hamsters, and has them as his pets, and also addicted to social media - would do anything for his phone for a living, who which Yuuri doesn't mind them._

_They are the best friends that Yuuri could ever have, they are very supportive of him until the very end, which made him more confident for a living and worked harder, and hanged out with them multiple times as much as he could - he wasn't a very social person, but he can't deny the nonsense of his friends. Especially Phichit._

_Until Disaster strikes when they have all graduated to Sophomore._

* * *

The hallways were empty, to which Yuuri knew that he was quite early, looking around, he stalks around the hallways and opens his locker like he normally does, feeling the empty wind and the silence around him, he shuts his locker as he moves to his first class, his usual seating is at the bottom corner of the bookshelves, which he enjoys since he can just pick the books by himself and read them in peace, listening to the teacher while taking important notes for the upcoming assessments that the teacher would request.

Yuuri was very fond of his notes, he is incredibly organized with his notebooks, binders, papers, anything that included his studies, he keeps them safe and organized when he reviews for an assessment or a quiz, even homework, straight A's with no problems, including classwork and everything except for gym, he wasn't very active at these days, he never participates in school festivals and fundraisers, he just looks forward to watch certain games, but soon leave and read novels, do anything to distract him with school works, under a blossom tree with a fountain in front of him.

He would write more notes and review over them until class starts and the classroom would get bombarded with students, talking loudly to each other and sitting down, he would stop his usual schedule and wait for class to start, taking out the things he would need and wait for the teacher, he finds this as his normal basis.

Until the bell rings, the familiar woman named Miss Baranovskaya, enters the classroom. Raises her hand, and waits until the class has quiet down.

She always wears the same yellow vest, along with different patterns of gowns that she usually wears, and a tied up bun, she isn't a very soft person, she tortures the student to try harder, and is very strict towards people's grades, not giving them an easy pass. Except for Katsuki, she is quite impressed to how hard he tries.

As she teaches to her students on the smart board, she looks up to the homework that was given to her, piles and stacks of it, and looks up to meet the brown eyes of Katsuki Yuuri, she stares at him for one moment, and focuses to clip the papers with a paperclip and starts to teach.

Yuuri would keep looking down, listening to whatever Miss Baranovskaya was teaching, any topics he would write.

Until 15 minutes have passed, they were assigned to work independently with the worksheets she has distributed, walking towards the isles back and forth, looking at people's works. Until she stops and looks at Yuuri's progress, she softens and pats his shoulders, making him slightly look up at her.

"Good work." she mouths, as she claps her hands and shouts for the class while going to the front, and calls out random names of students that Yuuri is quite familiar of to participate, she soon calls Yuuri to answer the remaining questions as he does, until the end of the class, he packs his stuff and walks to the exit along with the other students.

He looks at Miss Baranovskaya one more time, she was focused on her laptop, and prepares for her next students to teach, he sighs and walks to the crowded hallways and doing his normal basis. 

The hallways were a lot crowded than usual, which confused Yuuri, he ended up walking to his next class.

"Yuuri!" he would look up to see Phichit, speed walking towards him, as he would smile and wave, stopping to let Phichit come to him."

"Heya Yuuri, how was your class?" He would calmly ask.

"Mr Cialdini didn't give us that much homework, again, how was Miss Baranovskaya or whatever her name was?"

Yuuri would chuckle, "Still the same as usual, she just teaches with no mercy at all, thank god I captured all of those words that were coming out of her mouth."

While they were walking, Yuuri would catch a unfamiliar silver haired man, surrounded by girls squealing and talking to him, while he would talk back to them cheerfully, he would look at him one more time, with his blue sapphire eyes, and he looks back at those brown eyed ones, Yuuri would be alert and look away, keeping his head low, also alerting Phichit.

"You saw that new student over there?" Phichit would grin, looking at Yuuri shamelessly putting his head down while they walk together to their next class.

"I don't recognize, who's he?" Yuuri would mumble from the side as they would enter the classroom, sitting on their normal seats.

"he's the new transfer student all the girls are talking about, Victor Nikiforov." Phichit explains as he takes out his stuff. "Mr Feltsman enrolled him to the school just now, now most likely every student is thirsting over him, literally."

"Don't know if Lolita would thirst over that guy." Yuuri would groan out as he takes out his binder from his bag, as Phichit would laugh.

"Lolita never had been affectionate towards others, shes just a complete extra dork like you compare her to us whenever your so done with us. I can tell." He laughs more as yuuri would snort and laugh as well, soon the bell rings and the teacher would step in and soon class would start as usual.

* * *

_"Oh Hello! Welcome to the gaming club! How can I help you today?"_

_Yuuri would look up to see a ginger haired female who excitingly welcomes them, as she is holding a box full of books and manga that she is currently placing on the empty clean white bookshelves. She also has grey and white pattern headphones plastered around her neck, to which she currently removed them since she saw the two boys wonder around her club. Her brown welcoming eyes would look at them both, as Phichit notices his distress and brings an arm around his shoulder._

_"Hi! My name is Phichit, and this is my dedicated friend, Yuuri." He'd welcome Yuuri as the shy black haired boy would wave slightly, and look down on the ground playing with his black sneakers._

_"Pleasure to meet ya guys! My name is Lolita!" She'd grin, holding the large white box on her other arm as she would shake Phichit's hand with her right, also shaking Yuuri's hand as well. "I'm the leader for this club, what can I do for ya?"_

_Yuuri would look around, seeing posters of many video games and even athletes, neatly piled up books of many manga series that Yuuri would recognize while some not that much, as loud pop music would blast out in the speaker on the corner, which cannot be heard on the hallways, only inside the room or even near the outside of the room, while Phichit and Lolita were talking and chatting to which Yuuri can't hear, he walks to the other stocked bookshelves and examines the manga and the books in there, the manga in order, the novels in alphabetical order, but came out with different sizes and different colors._

_He would take a manga out, revealing the first version of One Punch Man, the anime he used to watch and read when he was a kid since 5th grade, he enjoyed the series very much, and places the manga back from where it came from, then he takes out more books to observe on. Seraph of the end, Bleach, Naruto, Boruto, and anything his hands could lay on._

_Until he stopped examining them, he places them back gently to where they belong, until he feels a arm on his shoulder, making him tense up._

_"You like anime too, eh?" he would hear Lolita grin, looking at the book that Yuuri was currently holding and wanting to return it back from where he got it and came from._

_"I used to watch them when I was a kid.." He would mumble, as he would return the book back from where it came and fumble with his fingers shyly. "But I lost interest to anime ever since I moved in Detroit and meeting Phichit for the first time.. Starting school."_

_"What a bummer," Lolita would reply, as she looks at him and looks back at the collection, "Ya know, I look forward to meet some friends that had the same interests as me, but I usually get teased mercilessly in high school for liking these kinds of anime."_

_For a while, him, Phichit, and Lolita would chat for a while since it was lunch, about their topics and everything, Lolita didn't mind whenever it was something nerdy to something stupid, she would giggle at Phichit's bad jokes, as Yuuri would sigh and roll his eyes, groaning, telling Lolita that the person beside him can be a little too dramatic sometimes._

_Yuuri would look up to see Lolita smiling and talking to him about the memories she had ever since she was a kid with Phichit and himself, bringing them some candy or chips, anything to keep them fed and snack on._

_"I didn't have enough space in the dorms that I live with my roommate, we argued for hours for the collection, she didn't like anime that much." Lolita would say before she starts sipping her orange juice,"So I convinced Mr Feltsman to make a gaming club in the afternoon, he thought about it for a while and then soon he accepted my request, but I had to follow overly a large amount of rules to be a club leader."_

_"You have to follow rules too?" Phichit would ask, looking at the ginger haired girl, she'd nod and throw the empty bottle onto the recycling bin._

_"More rules than a student like you guys have to follow. If something ever happens, like a damaged school property in this room, or something happens to you guys, I'll be the one to be blamed, and pay for the damage for whatever costs." Lolita would sigh,"I don't regret my decision though, many people have visited this club and hanged out, being themselves, but ever since work has piled up for them, they couldn't be able to join the club's activities for months, I had to debate if I should even continue this club or not, because not a lot of people are coming ever since assessments are piling up for them."_

_While they chat for a while, the bell would suddenly ring loudly, louder than the calm cherry music in the background while they were chatting, they clean up the mess that they have made with the food and the tables, shutting of the computers and bringing books back to where they belong, as they all pack up their bags and exit the club._

_Lolita would turn off the small radio in the background, making the only sound that can be heard are the loud obnoxious talking of many students, as she turns off other lights and anything necessary, and finally flips off the switch of the lights in the room. She follows Yuuri and Phichit to the hallways while they talk._

_"What class do you have next?" Phichit would ask, trying to open up a conversation. Lolita would perk up and smile._

_"I currently have Physics, then Math, I also have another meeting with the club leaders as well, so I might not see you guys again, but, I hope you guys have a nice day!" She would wave, smiling brightly and entering a classroom as Yuuri and Phichit would wave and yell a goodbye back._

_They walk to their next classes, separate ways as they greet each other back and soon walk away from each other as the hallways would clear up._

_Yuuri would smile as soon as he enters Minako's classroom, sitting down on his seat as usual and thinking about the memories he had made a while ago, he has now made a new friend into his group, and he is very happy about that._

_He prepares his stuff until the she arrives and starts class as usual for other classrooms, spending minutes and minutes of work._

* * *

As time ticks by, Yuuri would enter the small room full of books that he usually loved to stay on, with or without Phichit, this is his favorite spot to read and do classwork that he would need to catch up on and review. 

The room was quite dark, but a beam of sunlight on the large windows with brown patterned curtains blocking the light from entering in, only in the middle, shining onto the shiny dark wooden floor. Yuuri would sit down to his regular seating, onto the dark wooden chair and turning on the lamp in front of him.

Yuuri had always loved the small little desk like features the room had, a lamp to see what you are doing, a adorable white can that would say "Dream" on it, along with 2 fountain pens and 2 sharpened pencils, and a adorable small little hand crank mechanical sharpener right next to the small little shelves. While under the desk, has a small little shelf that includes blank sheets of paper, loose leaf paper, and construction paper that are in a rainbow order that are set neatly on them, and on the very bottom of those are paperclips, clips, and sticky notes and bookmarks.

He would always work there and do his homework in the afternoon or just read when he has free time, when this room is closed sometimes, he would stay by a cherry blossom with a wooden bench and read there instead.

Yuuri would smile while he reads his novel, which he sticks his book in all the time on, currently still on a 100th page.

"Heya Katsuki, still here?" Yuuri would hear a heavy British voice, looking up to see a lightly platinum mixed with blonde haired boy, whom is taller than him and more muscular, the boy smiles as he grabs his glasses from his grey turtleneck and places them on.

The boy would open his eyes, revealing a brown pupil and with the other half of it hazel, and his right eye would be full hazel. Yuuri was mesmerized from it, as he snaps back to reality and smiles back softly.

"Hello Estes, and yes, I'm still here as usual, how are you today?" Yuuri would smile, looking up as Estes as he uses his middle finger to drag his blue rimmed glasses back to the bridge of his nose to prevent them from falling.

"I am doing alright, just work has piled up and people have been visiting this library for open hours for tutoring from teachers or elsewhere." Estes would chuckle, as he would take a sip from his tea. "I've restocked on supplies, people have been stealing these I noticed, So I put a small little key chain with a name that says "Estes" on it so they would now that it belongs to me."

"Some people don't listen you know."

Estes would sigh, "Yeah, I guess so, no wonder I've been running out of writing and school utensils, but hey, enough of that. How's that book your reading going for you?"

Yuuri would laugh, "It's off to a great start actually, I'm currently about to finish it, but it literally takes a while, I might just die almost finishing this book."

Estes and Yuuri would talk for a while, until unfamiliar students would enter the small room, and sit down regularly and normally do things that they do daily but quiet, just like a large library.

The grandfather lock was ticking on the corner of Yuuri's eye, he would take a small glance at the grandfather clock to which he has never seen before, along with small little white tables with a small little Japanese shrine of Estes and other people in that picture, a green new candle that has not been lit up yet, a pot of beautiful red roses next to that shrine, and a small little paper that contains letters that he cannot read very well due from his range and how far and small the letters are.

"You're looking at my shrine, eh?" Estes would smile, as he would stand up and let Yuuri follow to the new installments of the room, he'd look at the grandfather clock and at the small table that had a small red shrine, opened up for them to see.

"Last year when I first met you, you were quite the shy person, not to mention that I always see you run away and try to hide from others, when you were reading some books that intrigued you from the nonfiction and fiction section, you wouldn't stop talking about this Japanese shrine that you keep to remember your family for." Estes would explain, grabbing the small circle with a white tip of where you light it up, with green what seemed to be the wax of the candle. "I decided to buy one to always remember them, but Mr. Feltsman didn't let me set fire onto this candle, so I might buy a fake plastic one instead."

Yuuri would look at the shrine in awe, it revealed Estes with long blonde hair, smiling at the camera with his eyes closed, along with a blonde haired woman with her hands neatly folded by her back, smiling as well, but her glasses blocking her eyes, and a black haired male, who seems to be by his 30's, smiling with his chocolate brown eyes staring at the camera, while they all smile for a picture, in the background seemed to be that they were in Paris because of the Eiffel tower, and the busy streets along the way. Yuuri would also remember the times his family and himself had traveled, from Russia to Japan, they were forced to go back to Japan because there was a incident with the Onsen, and Yuuri wanted to help his family by going to Detriot to move into college as well.

"They've taken care of me since I was 5," Estes would soften,"But now, it seemed that the tree has broken apart."

Yuuri would look at Estes, "What happened to them?"

"Ever since I was aging since I was 10, they couldn't be able to raise me anymore because they didn't have enough money for a mouth to feed, so they decided to abandon me to an orphanage for their own selfish deeds," Estes would smile a bit,"But in the orphanage, kids have welcomed me instead of treating me like trash, including the owners which were nuns, we call them sister or father with a man. I wasn't a very religious person until this day, until a wealthy man decided to adopt me and bring me into his home, and set me off to buy my own dorm, and called me most of the times when he was free from work."

"Since it's your senior year, what're you planning for a job in the future?"

Estes would hesitate, placing back the small picture and shutting the red shrine, along with the candle inside of it, "I've wanted to be an author, or possibly a fashion designer, but I still haven't decided yet." He would sigh,"There's still more time before we go, right?" He would laugh as Yuuri would follow pursuit.

While they talk for a while, their free time would end, leaving the others going for their next class along with Yuuri, but as soon as Estes packs up the things the students have left behind such as trash, and placing them in the garbage bin, Yuuri stops and looks at Estes for a while.

"Hey Estes?" Yuuri would ask, still focused on cleaning as Estes would make a small hum,"Phichit told me about this new transfer student, and I saw that girls are swimming and swooning over him all the time, do you know anything about him?"

Estes would hesitate for a moment,"I heard the name before, Victor Nikiforov.."

"Yes! that person?"

"I don't really know and haven't met him yet, but a lot of people have been talking about him, he's gotten popular among the crowd." He would dust his hands on his pants, as he grabs the messy papers and clips them to a binder, "He's in my chemistry class as well, just a seat in front of me with a boy he's friends with named Christophe, he's talked to me once but I didn't actually remember what he said or even when or where..."

Yuuri would think about it for a moment, maybe that Victor everyone is talking about is the same as the other jocks in the field, just playing football or even just picking on random fragile students they lay their eyes on, but he hopes that this person everyone is talking about isn't the same as the others who have messed around with other people he has seen, but he just doesn't have the guts to stand up for those people at all, he feels paralyzed just thinking about it.

While the hallways are slowly being filled by students' chatters and talking, Yuuri had to go because of that signal to his next class before the hallways get really crowded, he waves a small goodbye to Estes and walks back to class for the rest of the day with the same normal schedule from what a college student like him had to go through.

* * *

"Heya Yuuri!" Yuuri would hear the familiar voice of Phichit Chulanont, his roommate and unbelievably his best protective and dedicated Thai friend that loves hamsters and addicted to social media.

"Katsuki Kun!! Take a seat! Over here! Over here!" he would hear the chicken nugget squeal, Minami Kenjirou, a freshman who has followed the path of Katsuki Yuuri in many ways ever since he has laid eyes on him, he would chuckle and sit next to Minami, as the poor ketchup like streak of his blonde hair would blush and turn into a tomato, and hide to calm down his currently burning face.

"Heya Yuuri!" Guang Hong would smile, and also sit down along with Leo, and Seung-Gil next to Phichit, while they were sitting around the circular tables with chairs around them, and many people bickering and chatting.

"Wheres Lolita and Estes?" Phichit would ask, looking around for them.

"They have a lot of work to do and club activities as well," Yuuri would take out his bento and split his chopsticks, revealing vegetables and a small platter of Katsudon. "So I didn't bother them for a while and just visited Estes."

"What a bummer.. I loved Lolita's stories, she keeps exaggerating about everything and anything, literally she holds the world's most extra person in this table!"

Yuuri would snort,"you'll hold that place if she isn't here."

Phichit would dramatically gasp in pain, holding his heart in a dramatic matter, as laughter erupted from their table, it was just like before, the old times - where they would hang out together in groups and won't stop bickering about random topics that come out of their heads, like memes, reading, homework, or anything else. 

Bad jokes to seriousness, without gossip though, Yuuri enjoyed that - he loved everything for his family to his friends, and how lucky his life can be.

However, while they were bickering about random topics and laughing loudly, along with Yuuri laughing as well, cold icy blue eyes glare onto that table, along with others in the table, staring down at the group of the small friends laughing along together.

* * *


	2. V

* * *

_**People cry, not because they are weak.** _

_**It's because they've been strong for too long.** _

* * *

Walking down the hallways was harder now ever since new people with new faces have arrived, especially with Victor Nikiforov - the new transfer student in the school that Mr. Feltsman has enrolled him since yesterday, with many people thirsting him and praising him, he is always seen on the hallways talking and flirting with his "fans".

Including the girls, who also made a fan club, it was the largest club out of every other club in the school, secretly, they would look forward to stalk the transfer student everywhere in their secret "room" where they would discuss the information that they have gathered about him, and sometimes fan girl about him, and even sometimes make crazy obsession points about him.

That was only a rumor, Yuuri would believe. Out of everyone in the school, he wasn't fazed about Victor's charms and popularity rise and all that. He didn't care about people's opinions about him, whenever people or even his friends would talk about Victor, he just listens quietly instead of being a blabber mouth like the other students around the school.

Yuuri liked to hang out with Lolita and Estes, they usually are very quiet about that as well, along with Yuuri's friend group too, Phichit also made a small group chat that included them all in an app, where they would voice chat and chat at the same time, Yuuri didn't mind as long as his friends were there for him and that they are inseparable. 

.

Lolita was definitely not joking about the hallways being this crowded. 

Even when Yuuri arrives early, people are still crowding the hallways, even so in class time, it feels like that you are being drowned by a raging ocean of many students, the school can't even hold this much people in one hallway.

Yuuri would struggle squeezing into the crowd, apologizing to the people while saying excuse me, he was almost late for class as well, his books and binders were held tightly by his arms in his chest, as his glasses would slowly threaten to fall from the bridge of his nose, he didn't have time to fix them, as he rushed into the large tightly squeezes crowd everywhere from his sight, he was smaller from the others as he cries to crouch a little bit and walk through.

His apologies and his excuses get faster when the bell soon rings, which means that they should be in class by now, Yuuri was worried, he was going to be late with Miss Baranovskaya's class, and he knows her wrath when you are late in her class.

Yuuri finally manages to squeeze through the large ocean of many students around him, it's like a tsunami in an ocean, while he is on a boat, trying to fight the ocean. The amount of people in the hallways would lessen, as they would head for their classes and some would head over to the side, giving Yuuri some access to walk through the oh so crowded aisle.

Now he was free from the tight space, and speed walks while looking on the brown tiled floor, he was worried that he was late for his first class of the day, but he tries to keep himself distracted with other memories aside from education or anything else from his mind. He tries to think of Phichit's hamsters, when Estes slipped on the snow, or maybe even Lolita slapping some sense to a girl who tried to harass her friends.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at those thoughts, as he walks faster now, since he now sees the label of numbers which he recognizes from the signs, he doesn't realize that he bumps into a solid surface, making all of his binders and his books fall out. Yuuri stumbles on the floor, while the other would gain they're balance and stand back up straight. 

Yuuri would open his eyes as he would groan in pain, when he saw those white sneakers, he immediately tensed and grabbed all of his stuff as soon as possible, apologizing to the man that he has accidentally bumped on. Grabbing his glasses and everything else that belongs to him on the floor.

When he was done, he apologized over and over again while staring on the floor, but when he looks up, he couldn't feel his legs anymore, he was paralyzed from the sight.

He bumped to the transfer student, _Victor Nikiforov._

His silver hair would gleam from the light above, like an angel descended from the sky, his hardened sapphire eyes that swirl like the ocean, and of course, he was wearing the school's jersey as well, Yuuri might have known that he was a jock based from this jersey, because that's what jocks commonly wear in school or in gym.

Yuuri immediately tensed and then saw that other people were coming closer to them, it looked like 4 of them, as when they came closer to the silver haired student, Yuuri decided to make a run of it and dash off behind Victor to Miss Baranovskaya's classroom.

He can still feel the piercing eyes from all of them from behind, then he soon felt eyes away from him, as he sighs in relief and rushes over to the classroom, apologizing and running to his seat which is at the corner without people having to annoy and disturb him at all.

.

The School bell finally rings, as the students must transfer to their next class.

Yuuri immediately blinks his sleep away from his eyes, as he stretches and timidly grabs his backpack and rushes to close the books and the papers, and shoving them into his blue backpack, and zipping it when he has gotten all of the stuff that he needed, and following along with the crowd in the hallways to their next classes, as he walks by the ocean.

This time, he does not see the silver haired student that lurks around the hallways, as he shrugs it off as he squeezes through the crowds, going upstairs for his next class.

"Yuuri!" His head immediately looks up and looking around to the source of the sound of his name, as he looks around back and forth, he feels a hand pat him gently, making him flinch for a few seconds, and look up to see the familiar brown eyes of the gaming club leader as he sighs and relief.

"Oh.. Lolita.. It's just you.." He sighs, and fixes himself as both of them walk at the same direction of the hallways.

"You gotta stop jumping around everywhere Yuuri!" She exclaims to him, while holding a brown cardboard box with a small one on top. "If I sling my arm at your shoulder again like last time you might have a serious heart attack!"

Yuuri blushes, and looks away, adjusting his glasses from the sudden movement. "I-It's just a habit!" He stutters with a red tint of a face. Looking down and slightly pouting. When he hears Lolita cackle, his pout widens.

"Don't take it as an offense Yuuri, you know me." She grins back at him brightly, and looks back to where she is walking as she talks. "Say Yuuri, I haven't heard of Yuuko and Nishigori for a while now. Might telling me about your.... _crush?_ "

Yuuri widens his eyes as he turns more of a tomato, and playfully swats Lolita as she cackles, to the point she had to tell him to stop so she wouldn't drop the boxes she is currently holding.

Yuuko and Nishigori, of course, his childhood friends. Before he moved to Detroit, he would always ice skate with them in the "Ice Castle". Which is a nearby ice skating rink near to his home in Hasetsu.

He has shared many memories with them, from the laughing to the teasing and to the tears of Yuuri leaving for education in Detroit, they were all there for him.

But, ever since Yuuri grew up, he had a crush on Yuuko along the way. He realized it when she kept urging him to talk, and when they usually take pictures and play like they always do when they were children. But Nishigori of course, keeps teasing and making fun of him in a good manner, Yuuri sometimes would end up tearing up and cry, or sometimes laugh for good reasons. He will always cherish those memories with his best friends.

With Mari as well, which he calls her his Best Big Sister For Life, He would always hang out with her when he has the time to. Whenever they are busy, or when his parents have gone away somewhere, Mari would always be there for him. 

When come across bullies in his old school days when he was a little child, Mari would always scare them away, and help him with any injuries such as a scratch or bruises, and cheer him on, along with his family supporting him with all of their might. He was forever grateful to have a family like them to the point that he bursts into tears at his birthday when his family has given him a wonderful surprise.

"I haven't gone into contact with them yet.." Yuuri said softly, looking at the ground. "They're probably busy with anything else in the Ice Castle or anything at home."

"Don't feel bad Yuuri!" Lolita would cheer, "I know that your waiting for a reply for your love letter... Why don't you text her now?"

"I-I-" He'd stutter more as he'd grip the arms of his backpack around his chest tightly.

Lolita would snort as she'd grin at him mischievously, making him look away from the sudden eye contact while he's a red beet tomato, as he rushes his walking.

"I-I'll be going now! I-It was nice to talk to y-"

He suddenly feels pain coming from his bottom, as he rubs his head and quickly sits up.

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

He'd open his eyes to see the familiar golden haired girl shining from the sunlight coming from the windows, with her hazel eyes staring right back at his brown ones, making his eyes widen even more. As he smells her Chanel perfume from his direction.

Her uniform would sparkle from the sunlight as well, as she brings tension in the air by placing a hand on her hip as she makes a Hmph sound. Then he sees two girls with their arms crossed with the same female uniform that is common around the school, and glaring at him along with the girl in the middle.

He immediately gets up, as he is helped by Lolita, with the boxes on her right hand, balancing them properly, and looking back at the three girls.

The atmosphere was very tense, so tense that it made Yuuri shiver and look away, as Lolita and the girl stare at each other for a few seconds as she begins talking.

"Well well well, mind if you look where your going? I don't want to ruin my fabulous hair." The golden haired girl would flip her hair with her hand, as she now brings both of her pale hands to her hips and making a stink eye both to Lolita and Yuuri, which made him shiver and shrink more.

"Well. I'm sorry. _Miss_ Chihoko, I'm pretty sure you have saw that it was an accident." Lolita would spit venom from her tongue, holding the boxes now with both of her hands, tilting a bit forward as she looks clearly at the blonde haired girl. "Now, if you would excuse us. Your _Highness._ We'll like to go to class please."

Yuuri would hear Chihoko growl for a few spiteful seconds, as she'd stomp her heel to the floor, making a loud bang. "Fine! I'll let you two slide this time, just mark my words. Nobody ever goes in front of me without any punishment." The two girls would also laugh along with her in a menacing manner, as she'd swiftly walk past by Lolita, purposely shaking her hips and bumping her to the point that she lost her balance and the boxes would fall from her grip.

"Whoopsies!" She'd yell, as they can hear the girls' laughter from across two hallways, as Lolita would growl and grab the boxes that have fallen from her grip, as Yuuri would pick up the small box and give it to her, earning a small thanks along the way. As Lolita would steady herself and dust away anything from her skirt as they would finally walk to classes once more.

Chihoko was very well known in this school along the way. As she was known to be the "popular" girl, and one of the richest to ever enter. Like every mean girl in each school, she has the right to host parties and bring an extravagant amount of food, and wear as much jewelry and expensive items as she wants.

Girls that do not support her, or go against her, mainly call her spoiled and spread certain gossip. The next day, you'll never see those girls ever again.

Rumors have been spread that whoever goes against Chihoko will result in blackmail and their lives ruined, and that is an advantage to the parties she hosts and especially school parties that the principal; Mr. Feltsman hosts along the way.

When female students see her, they praise her or neither whisper to become like her. While guys also swoon for her and bring her gifts and everything that she wanted, such as bouquets, specifically roses, and chocolate wrapped gifts along with some teddy bears or anything else that a normal student can afford in Valentine's day or with someone that they like.

Some students even had seen her reject so many during Valentine's day when they have the chance, and when she does receive those gifts. She only throws them away or to some student that they mark as victim to make fun of. A student once by the name of "Charlie" was one of Chihoko's many victims to her cruel actions. She blackmailed her, and even threw her certain trash and wrote offensive things to her items to the point that Charlie has to transfer schools because of the cause of her depression and her suicidal thoughts.

Even Mr Feltsman has tried to resolve with this, it only ended up with Chihoko's father and him getting into an argument, with her father nearly suing the school, as he had no choice but to not suspend her or get her in detention, but she still has to follow the rules if she would do so. But Chihoko unfortunately knows her own ways to manipulate her victims and keep things secret.

With her two accompanies along the way. Charlotte and Stacy. In her freshman years, they were very inseparable. Now since they are sophomores, their friendship has gotten stronger and much more powerful than ever before.

Charlotte is African American, her beautiful black eyes and her curly hair in a green ponytail, whoever she glares on would look like that they are being targeted on, and she is always loyal to Chihoko and her friends, always one of her right men.

Along with Stacy as well, her brown hair and her freckles with her tan skin, she was well known to date many boys in the past, along with her sapphire blue ocean eyes, like the storming rage of Poseidon. She is also well known for the one to harm their victims, with the most strongest punches and with her accuracy in gym.

The two would always get what Chihoko wants, and whenever she snaps her fingers, that's where the massacre starts. Whatever Chihoko wants, she gets it with no hesitation.

She has also dated several boys in the past, but everyday, she'd end up with another boy and break with them, and find another boy to another boy, the same cycle each time in her early years, she was well hated, but now she has risen to the point that everyone has praised her every second in class or even you might lose your mind from the gossip and the rumors about her good looks and her appearance.

But. There is something that everyone knows, that all boys are very envious about her, and the girls would frown upon, and whisper more gossip cheerfully like its a news magazine.

Everyone knows very well that Chihoko has a big _fat_ crush on Katsuki Yuuri, the nerd of the whole school.

Yes. Katsuki Yuuri.

Chihoko was very persistent to be able to get Yuuri on a date with her, but every time when she gets the chance to be able to, she ends up getting ignored, or neither distracted by something else, and when she focuses back on Yuuri, she sees him already gone from her eyesight nor presence.

Everyone knew very well that Yuuri is very oblivious to the things around him, which makes it harder for Chihoko to be able to approach him.

But from what people say, what she wants, she always gets it.

Even Yuuri's friends, with Lolita and Estes included. They know very well that Chihoko has always tried to approach him, and confess everything to him and get him onto a date with her, but they didn't want that to happen.

They would do anything to protect the cinnamon roll of their friend, and that some playgirl shouldn't mess around with him like a toy.

They have also tried to tell Yuuri that Chihoko has a crush on him, but his oblivious mind was so powerful that he didn't believe them to the point that they have given up.

But everyday, Chihoko gets an inch closer to success with Katsuki Yuuri, and his friends wont let him get hurt by this disgusting creature of what you call "popular."

However, since Chihoko most likely has the power to do everything and anything she wants, she can easily outrun the squad without second warnings, Chihoko isn't a very patient person, but she's been pining for Katsuki Yuuri for a while that every time when she sees him or brushes past him she'll turn into a tomato as she'll keep her confident posture, or along with acting like a Tsundere.

People don't understand to why she has come to a liking with a "nerd" like him, his status is low, unlike her's, her status is very high and well known to many.

As Yuuri looks up, he sees the destination of his classroom that he needs to be in before the school bell rings. Now, it has rung as Yuuri and Lolita look at each other.

"Well, looks like your class is here." Lolita said, grinning and patting Yuuri's shoulder, along holding the boxes on her other hand, as Yuuri smiles back warmly.

"Y-Yeah.." He'd rub the back of his head, glancing on his shoes and looking back up. "Say Lolita.. At lunch.. Why don't you come sit with us? You haven't been hanging out with the others a lot now.. Along with Estes as well.." He'd see the mischievous grin in Lolita's eyes as he'd turn more into a Tomato.

"I-I mean! It's been a long time hasn't it? Phichit and the others miss you and Estes a lot... If you are able to come, that would be great.."

Lolita laughs as Yuuri would shrink on himself more, looking more embarrassed, as the laughter of Lolita finally stops as the rushing of many students coming to their classes can only be heard. 

"I'm just messing with ya Yuuri." She'd say, looking at him softly. "Estes also misses you guys too, but sadly since we have a lot of things to do as a club leader, double of our work as a student is much more complicated."

Yuuri would pout slightly as she would ruffle his messy hair, "We'll look into it, if we're busy or not, we'll try to spend some time with the gang along the way. Bet that you'll beat me in Mario Kart, eh?" She'd grin.

Yuuri would swat her hand playfully as he'd chuckle back silently with her giggling. "Anyways, since class has already started, I have a lot of things to do from this day, I hope to get them done along with Estes as well. See you soon Yuuri!" She'd walk past him, waving a final goodbye as he'd wave back as well, smiling warmly and straightening himself, and sighing, normally.

While he would enter the classroom along with many of the other students, he can feel a glare behind his neck as he'd shiver. Of course he gets common glares from everyone else. But from what he felt wasn't anyone's normal glare. It was cold as ice and menacing in a sort manner.H e'd rub that spot that he feels that is itchy on the back of his neck, as he'd normally go to his seat and then finally, take out the items necessary for the next class.

.

"Katsuki-Kun!!" Yuuri would hear from a distance as he feels a heavy weight on his chest, making him knock of balance.

As he opens his eyes, he can see the familiar blonde and a red tint of hair, he already knew who it was. As brown eyes would shimmer at him brightly, as the person would hug him tightly making him cough and wheeze for air.

"M-Minami how.. are.. you.. do _ing_ -" Yuuri would wheeze out as Minami finally releases his grip on him, letting him breathe, as he stands up and sees the blob of blonde jump happily up and down.

"I'm doing great Katsuki Kun!" He'd say brightly, looking up and scooting closer to Yuuri innocently with bright wide eyes, "Estes said he's hosting a small party in his club! He said that he asked for Mr Feltsman's permission while they discussed in his office! He's ordering tons of pizza's and a lot of treats along the way! Isn't that exciting!" 

Yuuri would adjust his glasses as he'd look at the younger male student in front of hi smiling brightly at him. "That sure sounds fun alright, can we also ring some of our stuff along the way?"

"I don't really think he mentioned about that.. But I guess we can! As long as we clean up after ourselves!" He'd jump happily and skip away from him upstairs to the library. "I'll see you later Katsuki Kun!"

Yuuri would also wave back, as he'd smile brightly and continue to bring out the items he would need for his assignments and the things he doesn't need back to his neatly placed locker. While he is currently busy with his own things, he can hear mass squealing from the other side of the hallways of many girls, and tons of chatter along the way. He'd sigh as he thought that he was free from the peace.

"Well well, Why wont you look at this."

He hears a unfamiliar voice, as he slowly and gently shuts his locker and locks it with the lock along the way, and looks to see a group of boys, one was shorter than the rest with long blonde hair, as they are wearing the school's jersey. He instantly recognized them as jocks. The most common popular athletes from schools who pick on students like him as an example from their low status and high degree on education.

Yuuri would gulp as he'd hold his backpack tightly, his brown eyes widening as he opens his mouth to say something.

"I-I.. W-What can I d-do for you a-all?" He'd curse internally for his stuttering, as he waits for a reply. The only thing he'd get was a shrill of laughter across the air, as they stop and glare at him more.

"Look at him! He's so startled when we approached him!" The boy had an accent, as he howled in laughter and ruffled Yuuri's hair, making it messy as his Glasses would also misplace, making him look like he just woke up from his slumber at his bedroom.

While they howl in laughter once more as they pass by him, the other male that ruffled his hair purposely bumped onto his shoulder, making him stumble from his current position as he holds himself against the lockers, with wide terrified eyes as they follow the movement of the group.

He steadies himself once more as he feels a shiver crawl down his spine, he looks up to see the same Shiny Platinum hair of an angel, with the most clearest blue eyes like the fresh ocean around the world, and it seemed like his eyes itself tells a story of the cold antartica.

Yuuri shivers, his brown eyes would widen as he stares at the blue pair, as the other squints their eyes and looks like he is scowling at him, making him shiver and twitch more in fear, shrinking on himself.

He can see in the corner of his eyes the other girls who are whispering and staring at them, some are glaring at him or neither giggling. He felt the humiliation crawl into his face, making his ears red along with his cheeks and his neck. They are waiting for something to happen, or some are jealous to how close both of them are.

The taller soon moves away, making them separate from afar, as he stares at him while his hair flows at the wind's direction, making him hypnotized by the beauty and the light in front of him, as it sadly disappears from sight.

Girls are still talking and chatting, whispering, Yuuri was embarrassed to say anything, as he instead steadies himself and breathes calmly, he sees Chihoko, with her scowl, her hair has turned messy, as one of her eye twitches while looking at the direction of the platinum haired male from a distance, as Yuuri shivers and looks away before she can lay her glare on him, and speed walks to the library where he is supposed to meet with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take slow updates to finish these stories, because there is a race between pressure, homework, and updating in my head. I have a lot of revise and to redo in my stories, I have a lot of drafts that aren't completed as well. I'm very looking forward to update these stories, thank you all for reading these, giving kudos, and that I cherish you all with all of my heart, I am looking forward to update this until my stories would come to an end.  
> I'm trying my very best to NOT lose interest and fall out of the fandom, I will look forward for more inspiration for you all.  
> Thank you.
> 
> -Unoriginal_Paste.

**Author's Note:**

> Look into my empty tumblr:  
> @FallingToYouth
> 
> Look into my empty instagram: (NAME WILL BE CHANGED)  
> @Shirleyanbop


End file.
